Harry Potter and the Worst Summer
by Katherine - Child of Dreams
Summary: Sirius and Remus tell Harry that he is selfish and deserves living with the Dursleys. What happens when Harry is rescued from the Dursleys, severely abused and very close to death? Written due to the request from Lone-Angel-1992.
1. The Beginning

**Harry Potter and the Worst Summer  
>By: Accalia Silvermoon<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, Remus would have married Harry instead of Nymphadora Tonks!**

Chapter One: The Beginning

Harry Potter sat on his bed in his room at Number 4 Privet Drive.  
>He had just finished writing a letter to Sirius, asking if he could leave Privet Drive for the rest of the summer.<br>Quickly standing, Harry walked over to Hedwig's cage and opened it. Uncle Vernon had locked it as usual, but the lock was surprisingly easy to pick. As the lock clicked and the cage door swung open, Hedwig flew out and landed on the small desk standing by the window, impatiently sticking out her leg.  
>After tying the letter to Hedwig's leg, Harry opened his window so Hedwig could fly out.<br>As Hedwig quickly became a faraway speck in the early morning sky, a sudden noise made Harry jump.

"BOY!", Aunt Petunia called from downstairs. "Are you up yet? Get your lazy butt up right this instant and cook Dudley's breakfast!  
>And don't you dare let it burn!"<br>Harry sighed. "Yes, Aunt Petunia!", he called, before leaving his room and slowly heading downstairs.  
>Dudley's birthday. How could he have forgotten?<p>

As Harry began cooking breakfast, he found his mind drifting back to the previous year.  
>Harry blamed himself for Cedric's death. If he hadn't suggested that they take the TriWizard Cup together, Cedric would still be alive.<br>Last year had been horrible for Harry and right now, the Dursleys was the last place he wanted to be.

SMACK! Harry fell to the floor and looked up at Uncle Vernon, clutching the side of his face, which was stinging.  
>"You burned Dudley's breakfast!", Vernon yelled. "Your Aunt specifically told you not to and you go and do!<br>You ungrateful little..." Uncle Vernon went on and on with the same old speech he had told Harry forever.  
>"Now get to your room! While we are gone today, you will have a longer list of chores to do and if they aren't done by the time we get back, I'll give you what you have deserved for a long time, boy!"<p>

When Harry heard the sound of the car roaring down the street, he slowly got up and headed to the kitchen table, where a piece of paper lay.  
>1. Wash the dishes.<br>2. Wash all the windows in the house except yours.  
>3. Vacuum the entire house except your room.<br>4. Paint the back fence.  
>5. Weed front, back, and side gardens.<br>6. Dust the entire house.  
>7. Take out the garbage.<br>8. Wash both remaining cars.  
>9. Clean Dudley's room.<br>10. Clean both bathrooms, downstairs and upstairs.  
>11. Wash the kitchen floor.<br>12. Fix the broken grate.  
>13. Mow the front and back yards.<br>Harry groaned. How on earth was he supposed to get ALL of this done before they got back? "It's impossible!", he told himself as he started to get to work.

Harry finished everything he had to do inside, then headed outside with 3 hours left.  
>He decided to wash the cars first, thinking they would take the least amount of time.<br>By the time he was through, Harry was fairly dripping with sweat as it was an unusually hot day for England.  
>45 minutes later, all Harry had left to do was mow the front and back lawn and paint the back fence.<br>Harry was only a quarter of the way through with his painting when he heard his uncle's car pulling into the driveway.  
>'Oh no!', he thought to himself and hurried to get as much done as possible.<br>By the time Uncle Vernon came out to check on him, Harry wasn't even halfway done.

"BOY!", Uncle Vernon roared. "I TOLD YOU TO HAVE THIS FENCE PAINTED, NOT ALMOST HALF OF IT!  
>WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING ALL DAY, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LITTLE ROTTEN SCUM? BEING LAZY, THAT'S WHAT! JUST PLAIN LAZY, LIKE YOUR PARENTS!<br>WELL NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO GET EXACTLY WHAT YOU'VE BEEN ASKING FOR FOR YEARS, BOY!"  
>And with that, he dragged Harry back inside the house and into the living room.<p> 


	2. Sirius's Reply

Chapter Two: Sirius's Reply

Vernon slammed Harry's head into the living room wall and smirked as Harry slid to the floor where he lay motionless, knocked out from the impact and blood pouring from a deep gash in the side of his head.  
>Harry's unconscious state didn't deter Vernon, however, who then began to kick Harry repeatedly in the ribs and stomach.<br>Finally, Vernon seemed to grow tired of this, and dragged Harry upstairs before bodily throwing the unconscious teenager into his room.

A few hours later, Harry slowly came around to Hedwig hooting and pecking his ear.  
>After he managed to focus his foggy brain on the owl, Harry realized that there was a letter tied to her leg and it wasn't the one that he had written.<br>Clumsily untying the letter, Harry opened it and was happy to see that it was from Sirius, meaning Sirius had gotten Harry's letter.  
>His happiness quickly turned to shock and hurt as he read what Sirius had written.<p>

Harry James Potter,  
>You have got to be the most selfish boy I've ever had the displeasure of meeting!<br>Asking me when you can leave Privet Drive!  
>You know perfectly well that you deserve to live with the Dursleys,<br>AND that you are protected from Voldemort while you're there!  
>DO NOT ASK ME THAT QUESTION AGAIN, YOUNG MAN!<br>Love,  
>Sirius<p>

Harry crumpled up the letter and threw it on his desk, before pulling himself over to his bed and collapsing onto it, burying his face in the lumpy pillow.  
>Harry didn't understand why Sirius had replied like that, but it really hurt.<br>Sirius's reply combined with Uncle Vernon's abuse caused Harry's emotions to go haywire, triggering a large burst of accidental magic.

Every window in the house shattered and the lights began to flicker on and off.  
>Storm clouds suddenly filled the previously clear sky, and it began raining hard, as thunder boomed and lightning crashed.<br>Harry began to levitate about six inches above his bed.  
>After about two hours of this, the windows repaired themselves and the lights stopped flickering.<br>The storm clouds vanished, taking the thunder, lightning, and rain with them as the sky returned to the appearance it had before the unexpected storm.  
>Harry fell back onto the bed, thoroughly exhausted from his little magical display.<br>He had barely landed when his head spun, sending him spiraling back into unconsciousness.


	3. Nightmares

Chapter Three: Nightmares

Harry and Cedric landing in a graveyard.  
>A cold, snakelike voice hissing "Kill the spare!"<br>Wormtail's voice crying "Avada Kedavra!"  
>Cedric's body falling to the ground.<br>Harry yelling "NO! Cedric!"  
>SLAP!<p>

Harry's eyes flew open to reveal the blurry, seething form of Uncle Vernon towering over him.  
>"YOU PATHETIC LITTLE FREAK!", Vernon roared, spit flying from his mustache as he grabbed Harry and shook him.<br>"YOU SELFISH, UNGRATEFUL BRAT! ALL YOUR RUDDY NOISE WOKE ME UP!  
>AND AS IF THAT WASN'T BAD ENOUGH, YOU WOKE YOUR AUNT AND COUSIN, TOO!"<br>Harry squinted and saw the blurry forms of Aunt Petunia and Dudley standing in the doorway.  
>Both of them seemed to be smirking.<br>SMACK!

Harry's attention was abruptly drawn back to his uncle by a second blow to the face.  
>Immediately, blood began to pour from his nose.<br>"THAT'S IT, POTTER!", Vernon roared, his face deep purple.  
>"NO MORE! YOU HEAR ME? NO MORE!"<p>

With that, Vernon began punching and kicking Harry repeatedly in the legs, ribs, stomach, and back.  
>Harry just lay there, unable to move because of the pain.<br>Then, Vernon left the room.

A few minutes later, he was back with a large metal gun.  
>"Say goodbye, boy!", Vernon laughed.<br>Harry watched in a detached haze as his uncle aimed the gun directly at Harry's stomach and pulled the trigger.  
>BANG!<p>

Harry felt a searing pain in his stomach.  
>Soon, however, the pain began to dull and Harry's brain grew foggy.<br>Everything was so far away. So far...  
>Then, darkness.<p>

Vernon stared down at Harry's motionless body for a few minutes.  
>Then, he left the room, dragging Harry by his hair.<br>At the top of the stairs, he stopped suddenly as an idea planted itself in his brain.  
>Lifting Harry above his head, he hurled the boy over the railing and watched in satisfaction as Harry hit the floor with a sickening thud.<br>Then, he headed down the stairs, grabbed Harry's limp arm, and dragged him to the cupboard under the stairs.  
>Unlocking the door, he threw Harry inside before relocking it and heading back to bed.<p>


	4. The Wards Fall

Chapter Four: The Wards Fall

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk in his office, deep in thought.  
>He was thinking about what had happened to Harry last year during the Third Task and wondering how Harry was dealing with everything.<br>Suddenly, a high-pitched whirring sound jerked Albus out of his thoughts.

Turning to a table, he saw what had made the noise.  
>The delicate-looking silver instruments that sat there were all vibrating violently.<br>The instruments were supposed to keep track of the wards surrounding Number 4 Privet Drive.  
>For all of them to be acting like this could only mean one thing.<br>The wards had fallen.

Albus quickly stood and moved toward the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of Floo Powder and throwing it into the fireplace,  
>Albus shouted "Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Kitchen Fireplace!" and stuck his head into the flames.<p>

As the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place came into view,  
>Albus noticed that the room was empty, except for one Sirius Black, who sat at the kitchen table with two empty bottles of Firewhisky in front of him,<br>and a third, half-empty bottle clutched tightly in his hands.  
>"Sirius!" Albus called.<p>

Sirius's head shot up and he looked toward the fireplace. "Albus!" he gasped. "What is it? Has something happened?"  
>Albus grimaced mentally. Trust Sirius to assume the worst.<br>"You could say that."

Sirius began to say something else, but Albus silenced him with a look.  
>"The wards surrounding Number 4 Privet Drive have fallen."<br>Sirius swore and jumped out of his chair.  
>"Number 4 Privet Drive? But that's where...Harry! Is he okay?"<br>The animagus's eyes were filled with panic.

Albus sighed. "That's why I'm here."  
>Sirius just stared at the Headmaster, his face showing his confusion.<br>Albus mentally groaned. Trust Sirius to have a one-track mind.  
>"I need you to retrieve Harry from Privet Drive."<br>"Of course!" the animagus responded.  
>At Sirius's response, Albus's head disappeared.<p>

Sirius quickly left the kitchen and went into the hall. He glanced at the clock. 2:23 a.m. Oh God, he hoped Harry was okay. If anything happened to his godson, well, let's just say that whoever dared so much as look at Harry the wrong way would not live to see sunrise.  
>Opening the front door, Sirius left the house and disapparated. <p>


	5. Rescuing Harry

Chapter Five: Rescuing Harry

Sirius appeared in the front yard of Number 4 Privet Drive. Running as fast as he possibly could to the front steps, Sirius whipped out his wand and screamed "ALOHAMORA!"

The door flew open with a loud crash and Sirius raced inside.  
>"Point me, Harry Potter!" he muttered. His wand pointed toward the staircase. Cautiously moving toward the stairs, Sirius found his passage blocked by a large walrus of a man, who he presumed to be Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley.<p>

"Er, hello!" Sirius said hesitantly. "I'm here to pick up my godson, Harry Potter!"  
>Vernon's face turned purple. "You're one of those freaks!" he gasped.<br>"THIS IS ALL POTTER'S FAULT! I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM!"

Sirius saw red. "What did you say, Dursley?" the animagus growled murderously.  
>Vernon whimpered in sudden fear. "D-don't h-hurt my f-family!" he stammered.<br>That did it.

"DON'T HURT YOUR FAMILY?" Sirius roared. "DON'T HURT YOUR FAMILY?  
>GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON NOT TO, DURSLEY! YOU'VE HURT MINE!<br>WHERE IS MY GODSON?"  
>Cowering in terror, Vernon shakily pointed toward the side of the staircase.<p>

Sirius raised his wand and muttered "Lumos!" As his wand lit up, Sirius noticed for the first time a trail of blood leading toward a small door in the side of the staircase.  
>His face paled and he quickly strode over to the door and said "Alohamora!"<br>The door swung open to reveal a bruised and bloody Harry Potter.

Sirius was horrified. "Harry..." he gasped, pulling the teenager out and cradling him to his chest.  
>Harry tilted his head toward the sound. "Sirius..." the boy mumbled. "Didn't think you'd ever come."<br>"Harry..." Sirius started, his voice deathly calm. "Who did this to you?"  
>The injured teenager groaned feebly. "Uncle Vernon...gun...shot me...stomach."<p>

Furious, Sirius whipped around so that he was facing Vernon, Harry still held tightly in his arms.  
>"You SHOT my godson? You shot MY GODSON?<br>YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING DARED SHOOT MY GODSON?"  
>Vernon whimpered. "H-he's a f-freak! H-e d-deserves to d-die!"<br>Sirius simply sneered at Vernon and returned his attention to Harry, who he was horrified to see, had gone limp.

"Harry! Harry wake up!" he pleaded, desperately shaking Harry's shoulder.  
>No response. He shook a little harder. "Come on Harry, please wake up!"<br>Harry's head just lolled around lifelessly. Pressing his ear to Harry's mouth, Sirius was horrified when he realized that Harry wasn't breathing.  
>"Oh god, Harry. Please, no. Don't die on me. Please don't die on me."<br>Picking up Harry's limp hand, Sirius desperately searched for a pulse.  
>After what felt like hours, he found it and nearly cried with relief.<br>Harry's heartbeat was slow and sluggish, and fading fast, but it was there nevertheless. Standing up with Harry held protectively to his chest, Sirius glared one last time at Harry's terrified uncle.  
>Then, he ran outside with Harry and immediately disapparated. <p>


	6. Hospital Wing

Chapter Six: Hospital Wing

Sirius appeared inside the Hogwarts infirmary, Harry held protectively Depositing his dying godson onto the nearest bed, Sirius screamed frantically for Madam Pomfrey.

Running out of her office, the medi-witch glared at Sirius. "2:30 in the morning during summer vacation, someone better be about to die!"  
>Then she noticed Harry. "Oh my , is that Harry? Sweet Merlin, what happened to him?"<br>Sirius felt a wave of fury wash over him. "His uncle!", the animagus growled.  
>Pomfrey gasped. "What?" Sirius waved her question off, shaking his head. "Never mind. Heal now, questions later.<br>The medi-witch quickly waved her wand over Harry before turning to Sirius, shaking her head in exasperation, before shooing him out of the infirmary.

Two hours later, during which Sirius had taken to pacing the corridor, Madam Pomfrey finally came out of the Hospital Wing.  
>"How's Harry?", Sirius asked as he rushed over to her.<br>"It was uncertain for a while, but he should make it.", the medi-witch said.  
>"As for when he'll wake up, well, that won't be for a few days. A week at the most.<br>You can go see him now, if you want to."  
>Sirius nodded, before walking into the Hospital Wing and moving toward Harry's bed.<p>

Author's Note: I realize you can't apparate directly into Hogwarts, but for this fic's purposes, I deleted that bit.  
>And to Chicky, enough with all the pleases! (giggles) You got your update, now read and review!<br>The review bit goes for all my other readers, too, whoever they may be!

,  
>, <p>


	7. Sirius and Harry

Chapter Seven: Sirius and Harry

Sirius conjured a chair next to Harry's bed and sat down.  
>Glancing down at Harry's unconscious form, he gently brushed Harry's bangs away from his forehead,<br>noticing as he did so, that Harry's hair was fairly dripping with sweat and his forehead was burning with fever.  
>"Madam Pomfrey!", he called urgently.<p>

The medi-witch bustled out of her office, scowling at him. "Yes, Mr. Black? What is it?" Her voice was tinged with disapproval.  
>"It's Harry." Sirius said, his voice completely panicked. "He's burning up."<br>Quickly waving her wand over the unconscious teen, Madam Pomfrey found that Harry had a temperature of 99.4 degrees Fahrenheit.  
>Summoning a vial of Fever Reducer, she poured it down Harry's throat.<p>

Almost instantly, Harry's temperature began to go down, finally stopping at 98.6 degrees.  
>"Call me if he so much as has a nightmare!" she ordered Sirius, before returning to her office.<br>Nodding, Sirius took Harry's limp hand in his own and held it, waiting for Harry to wake up.


	8. Two Weeks Later

Chapter Eight: Two Weeks Later

Sirius was worried. No, forget worried. He was panicking. Madam Pomfrey had told him that Harry would only be unconscious for a week at the most,  
>but here he was, two weeks later, and Harry still hadn't woken up.<p>

In those two weeks, Remus Lupin had joined Sirius in his new favorite hobby, Harry-watching.  
>Now, it was mid-afternoon and the two men were beginning to wonder if Harry would ever wake up.<br>Suddenly, a faint groan jerked Sirius and Remus out of the half-doze they'd fallen into.  
>Glancing at Harry, they noticed that Harry's eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his face was screwed up in pain.<br>"Remus, go get Dumbledore!", Sirius said quickly. Remus nodded and quickly ran out of the room.  
>Returning his attention to Harry, Sirius started running his fingers through his godson's hair in an effort to bring the teenager to full awareness.<p>

Harry groaned again. Merlin, it hurt. His head, stomach, and ribs were throbbing painfully.  
>Slowly, he opened his eyes and immediately squeezed them shut again, wincing at the pain in his head.<br>Opening his eyes more slowly, Harry recognized his overly white surroundings as the Hogwarts infirmary, run by Madam Poppy, The Dragon, Pomfrey.  
>His glasses were placed on his face and Harry found himself looking up at the grinning face of his godfather, Sirius Black.<p>

Before Harry could open his mouth, however, anything he might have said was cut off by the arrival of Remus, Professor Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey, who immediately shooed Sirius and Remus out of the infirmary as she began checking Harry over.


	9. Eavesdropping

Chapter Nine: Eavesdropping

Sirius pressed his ear to the door in an effort to hear what was being said on the other side.  
>"Well, Harry," he heard Dumbledore say. "It's good to see you awake after what happened to you two weeks ago."<br>"Sorry." Harry muttered, sounding embarrassed.  
>"Anyway," Dumbledore interjected, "Let's get to the point."<br>"I'm sure you will be happy to hear that your godfather has been cleared and has been given custody of you..."

Sirius felt his heart swell at those words, but then...  
>"No." Harry interrupted.<br>Sirius felt a brief flash of shock wash over him, but the shock quickly changed to hurt as he continued to listen.  
>"No." Harry continued. "I don't want to live with Sirius. Not now. Not after what happened...what he wrote..."<p>

Sirius didn't hear the rest of Harry's sentence as he had turned and walked off the second he heard Harry refuse to live with him.  
>Remus, however, did. And he was furious. No, forget that. Remus was way beyond furious. Remus was pissed.<p>


	10. A Werewolf's Fury

Chapter Ten: A Werewolf's Fury

Dumbledore had left ten minutes ago and Harry was exhausted.  
>Suddenly, his head jerked up as the doors to the Hospital Wing were roughly flung open.<br>Remus Lupin stood in the doorway. Harry gulped. The werewolf looked furious and Harry had a feeling that Remus's fury was directed toward Harry himself.

Harry shrank back against the headboard of his bed as Remus began to walk toward him.  
>When the werewolf stopped, Harry instinctively tensed, waiting for the explosion.<br>He wasn't disappointed.

SMACK!  
>Harry's right cheek stung as Remus slapped him in the face.<br>"How dare you?" Remus 's voice was low with barely restrained fury.  
>"I..." Harry started.<br>"Save it!" the werewolf growled.  
>Remus's voice shook with rage.<br>Harry flinched.  
>"You have got to be the most thoughtless, insensitive, ungrateful boy I have ever had the displeasure of meeting.<br>Your godfather is in the Shrieking Shack drinking because of you.  
>I wouldn't be surprised if he killed himself!<br>And about the whole custody thing, you can go back to the Dursleys for all I care.  
>Well, Harry, I hope you're happy.<br>You've successfully broken your godfather's heart!"  
>Remus turned and started to leave the room, but stopped at the door.<br>"Oh, and by the way, you deserved whatever happened to you two weeks ago."  
>With that, he was gone.<br> 


	11. Goodbye, Sirius

Chapter Eleven: Goodbye, Sirius

Harry sat on his bed in the Hospital Wing with quill, ink, and parchment in hand as he began to write a note.

Dear Sirius,  
>I'm really sorry that I did this. Please try and forgive me. I didn't want to hurt you. I just didn't want you to have to take on the stress that having me live with you would bring.<br>In your letter to me at the Dursleys, you called me, and I quote, the most selfish person you have ever had the displeasure of meeting.  
>Well, this is my way of ending the selfishness once and for all. This way, you won't have to worry about me or even know me anymore.<br>Please tell Remus that I'm sorry.  
>Goodbye, Sirius. I love you.<br>Harry

P.S. You will find my body in the Potions classroom down in the dungeons.

Harry placed the letter on his pillow and slowly tiptoed out of the Hospital Wing, careful not to alert Madam Pomfrey.  
>When he reached the dungeons, he picked the lock on Snape's classroom door and went inside.<br>Making his way to the ingredient supply cupboard, he rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for.  
>A vial of Basilisk venom. It took about thirty minutes for a person to die from Basilisk venom, but the only known cure was Phoenix tears,<br>and since Harry would be drinking the poison, Fawkes wouldn't be able to heal him.  
>Smiling softly, Harry uncorked the vial and drank it.<p>

Almost instantly, Harry's vision went foggy and the Potions classroom began to dissolve around him. The vial fell from his hand and shattered on the floor.  
>Then, blackness.<p>


	12. Finding Harry

Chapter Twelve: Finding Harry

Ten minutes after Harry had left the Hospital Wing, Sirius stumbled in. He was dizzy and his head was pounding from the alcohol he had drunk after hearing Harry refuse to live with him. And he couldn't blame Harry either. Harry had trusted him and Sirius had betrayed him.  
>Hell, he wouldn't even blame Harry if the kid never forgave him for what he'd done.<p>

However, all previous thoughts were quickly erased from his mind when he glanced over at Harry's bed only to find it empty.  
>Racing to the empty bed, Sirius was surprised to find a letter addressed to him lying on Harry's pillow.<br>Picking up the letter and carefully unfolding it, Sirius began to read.

Dear Sirius,  
>I'm really sorry that I did this...<p>

Sirius's heart went cold and he felt bile rise up in his throat. A huge wave of panic washed over him as he rushed out of the Hospital Wing, Harry's letter clutched tightly in his fist.  
>Halfway to the dungeons, Sirius ran smack into Remus and Snape, sending all three of them crashing to the floor.<br>Remus took one look at Sirius's panicked face and asked what was wrong.  
>Sirius stuffed the letter into his hands.<p>

Remus's hands began to shake as he read the letter.  
>"Oh God, it can't be! NO!" Remus screamed as Snape snatched the letter from his hands.<br>The werewolf ran off toward the dungeons, Sirius hot on his heels, and Snape lagging behind.

As soon as they reached the dungeons, Remus whipped out his wand and blasted the door open.  
>The three wizards raced inside the classroom only to stop at the sight before them;<br>Harry Potter lying motionless on the floor, a shattered vial next to his limp hand.

Remus went deathly white, before crumpling to the floor in a faint.  
>Sirius gasped. "No. Harry..." before collapsing to the floor in tears.<br>Snape just rolled his eyes at his companions' theatrics and carefully stepped over them before kneeling down beside the unconscious boy and checking for a pulse.

A few minutes later, Snape found what he'd been looking for and breathed a sigh of relief.  
>Harry's pulse was there. It was very weak and fading fast, but it was there, nevertheless.<br>Transferring his attention to the shattered vial next to Harry's hand, he paled as he carefully inspected the vial.  
>If he was right about what Harry had drunk, they were going to lose him if they didn't get him to Madam Pomfrey soon.<p>

Turning to the two men on the floor, Snape began barking instructions.  
>"Black! Revive the wolf and get yourselves over here, NOW!"<br>Too shocked to protest, Sirius quickly ennervated Remus and helped the werewolf to his feet before heading to where Snape was still kneeling by Harry.  
>Snape looked up at them briefly. "Black, Lupin, if I'm right about what Potter drank, we're going to lose him if we don't get him to the Hospital Wing within the next ten seconds."<br>"Why?" Remus inquired. "What did Harry drink?" Sirius was also eager to learn the answer to this question, so he kept quiet.  
>Snape sighed. "He drank a vial of Basilisk venom."<p>

Paling, Sirius quickly summoned a copy of Advanced Potion Making that was lying on a desk and turned it into a Portkey.  
>Then, grabbing Harry and cradling him to his chest, he and Remus grabbed the book-turned Portkey and were instantly transported to the Hospital Wing.<p>

Author's Note: What should I do with Harry? Should I kill him? Should I put him in a coma? You decide. 


	13. Back in the Hospital Wing

Chapter Thirteen: Back in the Hospital Wing

As Sirius, Remus, and Harry arrived in the Hospital Wing, Remus frantically screamed for Madam Pomfrey.  
>As he and Sirius laid Harry onto the nearest bed, Madam Pomfrey appeared, which was a good thing as Harry's heart had stopped.<br>Forcing Sirius and Remus out of the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey immediately set to work trying to restart Harry's heart.

Author's Note: Okay, I have decided to do...both. Harry will die, but then, he'll come back to life and go into a coma, which will last anywhere from six months to one year.  
> <p>


	14. Harry's dead

Chapter Fourteen: Harry's dead

About thirty minutes later, Madam Pomfrey came out, looking weary.  
>Sirius and Remus, who had been pacing up and down the corridor in a blind panic, immediately rushed to her.<br>"How's Harry?" the two men asked frantically.

A tear slid down Madam Pomfrey's cheek.  
>"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but...Harry's gone."<br>Sirius just stared at her. "W-what do you mean?" he asked, thinking there had been some mistake.  
>This time, it was Remus who spoke. "Sirius...Harry's dead."<br>.


	15. The Grieving Begins

Chapter Fifteen: The Grieving Begins

Sirius sank to his knees, Remus's words echoing in his brain. "Harry's dead." How could two words cause so much pain?  
>Sirius collapsed to the floor. "No." the animagus gasped, his voice raw. "NO!" He began sobbing uncontrollably.<br>"Harry can't be dead. He just can't be..."

As he cried, Sirius felt a hand touch his shoulder hesitantly. Glancing up, he saw Remus kneeling beside him, tears pouring down his face.  
>"Remus, Harry can't be dead." Sirius choked out.<br>Remus didn't say anything, he just hugged Sirius, both of their bodies shaking with the force of their sobs.

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat and the two men briefly quieted and looked at her.  
>Would you like to see the body?" she asked.<br>Body. That one word nearly made Sirius and Remus start crying again.  
>It was as though she was rubbing Harry's death in their faces.<br>Unable to speak, they simply nodded.  
> <p>


	16. A Godfather's Anguish

Chapter Sixteen: A Godfather's Anguish

Five minutes later, Sirius and Remus stepped through the doors of the Hospital Wing.  
>The first thing they saw as they looked around was a human-shaped form lying motionless on the nearest bed, draped with a white sheet.<br>"No." Sirius choked out, a strangled sob coming from Remus as they raced over to the cloth covered body and pulled back the sheet.  
>There, ghastly pale, lay the lifeless body of Sirius's godson and Remus's cub.<p>

"NO!" Sirius wept bitterly as he pulled Harry's body into his arms, Remus collapsing to the floor in his grief.  
>"No, Harry! No! You can't do this to me! Please, Harry, don't leave me!" Sirius was crying heavily, tears splashing onto the pale face of the boy in his arms.<br>Harry lay still, unresponsive to Sirius's desperate pleas and heartbroken sobs, his head lolling backward over Sirius's arm. Lifting his godson's wrist, Sirius desperately searched for a heartbeat. There was none. Letting out a scream of anguish, Sirius buried his face into Harry's messy black hair and cried. 


	17. Tears of the Wolf

Chapter Seventeen: Tears of the Wolf

Remus was in shock. How could Harry be dead? The werewolf had been in here, talking to him, okay, make that yelling at him, less than an hour ago.  
>But here Harry was, lying dead in Sirius's arms. It was all his fault. If he hadn't said all those horrible things to Harry, the boy might still be alive.<br>And the slap. He really should not have slapped Harry. What was he thinking?

Slowly getting to his feet, Remus walked over to the bed where Sirius sat crying over Harry's body and sank down beside his friend.  
>"Here, Padfoot." Remus said gently. "Give Harry to me." Slowly, Sirius raised his head and stared at Remus dully.<br>Remus had to fight back a horrified gasp as he looked into Sirius's eyes. The gray eyes, previously so full of life, were now dull and empty, almost lifeless.  
>Swallowing painfully, Remus held out his arms as Sirius jerkily handed Harry to him.<p>

Looking down at the pale boy lying limply in his arms, Remus felt his eyes begin to sting with tears. "Harry..." he choked out, and the tears flowed freely down his cheeks. "Oh God, Harry..." Remus clutched Harry's body to his chest as he rocked back and forth.  
>"I'm so sorry, Harry." the werewolf sobbed. "This is all my fault."<p>

Sirius looked up sharply when he heard that. "Remus, what are you talking about?" the animagus asked in confusion. "How is Harry's death your fault?"  
>Remus's eyes widened. Damn.<p>

After Remus had finished explaining what had happened between him and Harry,  
>he sat on the bed, tensing as he mentally prepared himself for the explosion.<br>He was not disappointed.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Sirius roared.  
>"YOU SLAPPED MY GODSON? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, REMUS?<br>DID IT EVER CROSS YOUR MIND THAT HARRY WAS ABUSED?"

Remus was shocked, to say the least. "Harry was abused? " the werewolf gasped, praying he'd misheard. "What...how?" Looking at Remus, Sirius felt some of his anger ebb a little.  
>It was clear that the werewolf had no idea about the abuse.<br>Sirius sighed.

"Dumbledore firecalled and told me that the wards around Privet Drive had fallen and asked me to retrieve Harry.  
>When I got there, I found Harry practically covered in blood in a small cupboard under the stairs. Turns out he'd had a nightmare and accidently woke everyone up.<br>Needless to say, his uncle was not happy.  
>He beat Harry, shot him in the stomach, then threw him down the stairs before dragging him to the cupboard under the stairs and throwing him inside it.<br>Harry nearly died. He stopped breathing about two minutes before we left."

Remus was horrified. Not only had he slapped an abused child, but he had also told him that he deserved the abuse.  
>He really was a monster.<p>

"Oh God..." Remus's voice shook slightly. "Sirius, I'm so sorry. I didn't know..."  
>Sirius looked intently at Remus, then slowly nodded.<br>"I know." The animagus's voice sounded strangely hoarse.  
>"Just try not to say things like that anymore, okay?"<br>Remus smiled slightly. "Marauders' honor. Now please scoot over and give me some room."

Sirius scooted over a little bit to make room for the werewolf, but Remus barely noticed anything after that. He only had eyes for Harry. As he gazed at the teen, Remus found himself remembering every little detail.  
>James's messy black hair. Lily's sparkling emerald eyes.<br>Harry's groans of disappointment when Ron would beat him at chess. His laughter when Fred and George would play a prank. The way his eyes would light up when someone told him about his parents. Harry. The boy who Remus had loved as if he were his own son from the moment he was born.  
>The boy who Remus had vowed to always protect with his life. The boy who now lay dead in Remus's arms, never to return. <p>


	18. Harry's Choice

Chapter Eighteen: Harry's Choice

Harry was drifting in an endless black void. Suddenly, he felt himself pulled toward two open doors. Harry walked toward the first door and saw a bright light beyond it. The second door held what looked like the Hogwarts Hospital Wing, and Harry could see Madam Pomfrey draping a white sheet over the body of a teenage boy.  
>A few seconds later, Harry realized that the boy Madam Pomfrey had draped the sheet over was Harry himself and that he was dead.<p>

Sometime later, Harry saw Sirius and Remus come into the Hospital Wing. With a flash of guilt, Harry noticed that the two men looked horrible.  
>Remus was pale and had teartracks down his cheeks, and Sirius was deathly white and his whole body was shaking violently.<br>As Harry watched, Sirius and Remus looked around the Hospital Wing before noticing Harry's cloth-draped corpse.  
>Harry saw Sirius and Remus race to Harry's bed and pull back the sheet before a sobbing Sirius pulled Harry's body into his arms and Remus collapsed to the floor in tears.<br>As Harry watched, Sirius picked up Harry's cold hand, searching for a pulse, and seemed to visibly deteriorate when he couldn't find one.  
>Harry felt horribly guilty as he watched Sirius cradle his dead godson with his face buried in Harry's hair as he cried.<p>

A few minutes later, Harry watched Remus get up and sit next to Sirius before Sirius handed Harry's body to Remus.  
>Harry saw Remus look down at the pale boy lying limply in his arms before clutching Harry's body to his chest and rocking back and forth while sobbing.<br>For some reason, Remus's tears made Harry feel even guiltier than Sirius's had.

Harry made his decision. With one last look at the bright light, he walked through the second door and felt a pull.  
>Harry was going back to his body. Back to Sirius and Remus. <p>


	19. Return and Complications

Chapter Nineteen: Return and Complications

Harry gasped for air, desperately fighting to breathe. He opened his eyes and found the tear streaked faces of Sirius and Remus staring down at him.  
>"Sirius? Remus?" Harry gasped. Sirius gave a shuddering gasp and threw himself at his godson, hugging him for all he was worth and weeping softly into his hair.<br>Somewhere behind Sirius, Harry could hear Remus sobbing in relief, but he wasn't thinking about that at the moment.  
>All he could do was lay still in his godfather's arms, shocked and confused.<br>"What the hell happened?" Harry gasped.  
>"You died." That was Remus. "But you're back now, everything's alright."<p>

But something wasn't right. Harry could feel himself sinking back into the darkness that had consumed him once before.  
>"No." he whispered, his sightless eyes dying into a frown. "No, it's not."<br>Sirius's arms tightened around him. "Harry? No, Harry!"  
>But Harry couldn't stop himself. He fell back into unconsciousness and the icy cold of a black abyss.<p>

Author's Note: Okay, NOW Harry is in a coma.  
>I'm really sorry, but I had to borrow the ending of this chapter from Never Gone, Never Forgotten, and Never Letting Go by Eladriewen, because I couldn't think of one on my own. I recommend you read that fic and it's sequel, Here Today and Gone Tomorrow, Without a Yesterday. Please don't flame me. And if someone could give my apologies to Eladriewen, I'd be extremely grateful. <p>


	20. Madam Pomfrey's Diagnosis

Chapter Twenty: Madam Pomfrey's Diagnosis

"MADAM POMFREY!" Sirius screamed in panic.  
>The medi-witch came running out of her office and glared at Sirius.<br>"Yes, Mr. Black, what is it?" she asked, rolling her eyes in exasperation.  
>"Harry. Alive again. Passed out. Help him." Sirius was stammering, barely able to string two words together.  
>Remus took over for his friend.<br>"What Padfoot is trying to say is that Harry somehow came back to life, passed out, and needs your help."

Madam Pomfrey gasped in shock, muttering words such as "impossible", "miracle", and "must inform the Headmaster immediately".  
>Then the shock vanished and she stopped muttering as she went into professional nurse's mode.<br>"R-right. Lay Harry on the bed, and then you and Mr. Black get out of here so I can check on him."  
>"B-but we..." Remus protested.<br>"OUT!" Madam Pomfrey fairly screamed, grabbing Sirius and Remus by their ears and dragging them into the corridor, before slamming the door behind her.

Ten minutes later, Madam Pomfrey came out, looking grim.  
>Sirius and Remus, who had spent the last ten minutes pacing up and down the corridor in a blind panic, instantly rushed to her.<br>"How's Harry?" Sirius asked frantically. "Is he alive? Can we see him? Oh God, he's not d-d-dead again, is he? IS HE?" the animagus nearly shouted, grabbing Madam Pomfrey by her shoulders and shaking her roughly.

"SIRIUS!" Remus yelled, trying to snap his friend out of the state of blind panic that he'd manged to work himself into.  
>Sirius jumped and blinked, before coming to his senses and releasing a rather ruffled-looking Madam Pomfrey.<br>"Sorry." he muttered sheepishly, before stepping back a few paces.

"Now," Remus butted in. "You were about to tell us how Harry is."  
>Madam Pomfrey blinked a few times before regaining herself.<br>"Right. Now," this was said with a glare at Sirius. "Yes, Harry is alive..."  
>Both Sirius and Remus breathed a sigh of relief.<br>Madam Pomfrey glared at them for interrupting her, before continuing.  
>"Yes, Harry is alive, and yes, you may see him..."<p>

Before she could finish her sentence, however, both Sirius and Remus had shoved past her and bolted to Harry's bed.  
>Remus conjured a chair next to Harry's bed and sat down, and Sirius had transformed into Padfoot and jumped up onto the bed, curling up at Harry's feet.<br>Remus picked up Harry's limp hand and nearly dropped it in surprise when he felt how cold Harry's skin was.  
>"Madam Pomfrey, why is Harry''s skin so cold?" the werewolf queried.<br>Madam Pomfrey huffed. "Well, I was about to explain that when you two barged past me. Harry's skin is cold because he's in a coma."

Remus's head spun as he took in what Madam Pomfrey had just said. 'Harry's in a coma.'  
>A huge lump grew in Remus's throat and Padfoot whimpered. "B-but, he will wake up soon, won't he?" the werewolf asked in desperation.<br>Madam Pomfrey sighed sadly. "Honestly, Remus...I don't know. He might wake up in a few days, weeks, months, years, or..." She broke off.  
>"Or?" Remus prompted, although he could already sense what her last few words would be. Madam Pomfrey sighed again. "Or, he might never wake up again."<br>THUD!  
>Remus's chair tipped over and the werewolf fell to the floor in a faint as the heartbroken howling of a large black dog echoed through the Hospital Wing.<p>

Author's Note: I am pleased to announce that I did not borrow anything in this chapter from other fanfics, and that this entire chapter, ending included, is purely from my imagination, and my imagination only.  
> <p>


	21. Coma, Flashbacks, and Talks with Remus

Chapter Twenty-One: Coma, Flashbacks, and Talks with Remus

Sirius transformed back into his human form and got up off the bed.  
>Conjuring a chair on the left side of Harry's bed, (Remus was still lying unconscious on the floor on Harry's right side) he sat down and just stared at the teen.<br>Harry's face was peaceful, as though he was only sleeping instead of comatose.

Grasping Harry's limp hand, Sirius lovingly stroked his godson's cold cheek as he broke down in tears.  
>"Oh Gods, Harry, you can't do this to me, kid." the animagus sobbed, clinging to the boy's cold hand as though it were a lifeline.<br>"I've already lost your parents, I can't lose you too! Harry, please live. I promised James and Lily that I'd take care of you if anything happened to them,  
>and I can't do that if you don't wake up. Harry, I know I've done a pretty crappy job as your godfather so far, but please give me the chance to make it up to you. Harry, I love you more than anything else in the world. When I found your parents' bodies, Harry, I was so sure that you were dead, that you had been killed too. After all, how could you, a barely one year old child, a mere baby, survive a curse that had killed your parents and everyone else it hit. But then, I heard you crying and I knew that you had survived. I knew that you, my godson, were, somehow, still alive.<br>Harry, I don't know what I would have done if you had died too, but I don't think that I would have survived it.  
>You're not just my godson, Harry. You're my son in every way but blood. Harry, you are my world, my life. And I will not let my world leave me. Not now, not ever. Just please, Harry, wake up. Please come back to me."<br>Sirius buried his head into his hands as he sobbed, his shoulders shaking.  
>And as he sat there, he was drawn into a memory from nearly fourteen years ago.<p>

/Flashback/  
>Sirius "Padfoot" Black ran up the pathway to the Potters' house in Godric's Hollow.<br>That rat, Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew had betrayed them, of that, he was certain. He just prayed that he wasn't too late, that there was still time.  
>Sirius burst through the front door and froze in his tracks. His longtime best friend, James "Prongs" Potter, lay sprawled at the foot of the stairs, his hazel eyes wide and staring sightlessly up at the ceiling.<br>"James!" Sirius fell to his knees. "No, Prongs. Wake up. Please wake up." He frantically felt for a pulse. Nothing. James was dead. Sobbing slightly, he closed James's eyes and continued up the stairs.

Opening the door to the nursery, Sirius looked around. There, in front of Harry's crib, lay Lily "Fire-Flower" Potter, her normally sparkling emerald eyes glassy and frozen in a look of terror.  
>Sirius raced to her side. "Lily! No, please." He desperately felt for her pulse, but once again, felt nothing. Lily was dead too.<br>Sirius broke down sobbing. James was dead. Lily was dead. Harry was probably dead too. Harry. That tiny baby boy with James's messy black hair and Lily's sparkling emerald eyes...dead. The very idea was too much for Sirius to bear.

But then, Sirius heard a slight whimpering. Straining his ears, he realized that the sound was coming from inside the crib. No. It couldn't be...could it? Slowly walking to the crib, Sirius pulled back the "Prongslet: Firstborn Heir to the Marauders" baby blanket to reveal a whimpering Harry "Prongslet" Potter.  
>The toddler's emerald eyes were sparkling with tears that ran down his face and landed on his Quidditch pajamas.<br>His arms were tightly wrapped around a stuffed stag, dog, and wolf that bore a striking resemblance to Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs in their animal forms.

As soon as Harry saw Sirius, he stopped crying and his childish face lit up in happiness. "Pa'foo!" the little boy squealed in excitement.  
>Sirius couldn't believe it. Harry was alive! His godson had survived. Lifting the one-year-old into his arms, Sirius took a closer look at Harry's face and noticed that there was a bloody spot on Harry's forehead, just above the baby's right eyebrow.<br>Gently wiping the blood off with his sleeve, Sirius saw a fresh cut, still bleeding, in the shape of a lightning bolt. Looking around the room again, he noticed a smoking pile of robes and an eerily familiar-looking wand, charred and blackened.  
>Sirius recognized the pile of robes and the wand as those of Voldemort, but he didn't care. He didn't stop to wonder how Voldemort's robes and wand had gotten into Harry's nursery.<br>Harry was alive and that was all that mattered.  
>End Flashback

Sirius was jerked out of his memories by a low groan from the other side of Harry's bed.  
>Getting to his feet and moving around the bed, he saw that Remus was stirring.<br>Sirius was instantly at the werewolf's side, helping him sit up. "Easy there, Moony. Don't move too quickly."  
>"Padfoot? What happened?" Remus croaked as Sirius helped him sit up.<p>

Sirius gave a short laugh. "Oh, nothing much, you just fainted when Pomfrey told us that Harry's in a coma."  
>Remus's eyes widened. "Harry!" The werewolf jumped to his feet and picked his chair back up.<br>"What else did she say?" Remus demanded.  
>Sirius's face fell. "Just that she didn't know when he would wake up. That it might be day's, weeks, months, years, or..." He broke off.<br>"Or?" Remus prodded, dreading the answer.  
>Sirius sighed. "Or that he might never wake up again."<p>

Remus stumbled backward and shakily fell into his chair.  
>"Never?" The werewolf's voice was a hoarse whisper.<br>Sirius shook his head sadly.  
>"But...but he has to wake up!" Remus protested.<p>

Then, the werewolf burst into tears.  
>"Oh Gods, Padfoot, I can't lose him. Not again." Remus sobbed.<br>"Harry may be Prongs and Lily's son and your godson, but he's also my cub."  
>"And if my cub dies..." The werewolf let out a choked sob before continuing. "I'll die too."<p>

Sirius was horrified. "Moony, what are you saying?"  
>Remus sighed. "I'm saying that if Harry dies, I won't have any reason to live anymore.<br>If Harry dies, I'll...I'll kill myself."

Sirius touched his friend's shoulder. "You don't mean that, Remus."  
>Remus nodded. "Yes, I do. The wolf considers Harry to be his cub, and you know as well as I do that a werewolf will not survive the death of his cubs."<br>Sirius was confused. "I thought that that rule only applied to a werewolf's mate."

Remus shook his head. "No. The cubs, too. If a werewolf has more than one cub, he may survive the death of one, but he'll be very depressed.  
>However, if a werewolf only has one cub, he won't survive the cub's death. He'll be so depressed that he'll kill himself by the next full moon."<br>Sirius was still confused. "But then, why didn't you kill yourself when Harry died earlier today?"  
>Remus grimaced slightly. That memory was still painful. "I almost did, Padfoot, believe me. I was just about to kill myself when Harry somehow came back to life."<p>

Sirius tried to smile, but it came out instead as a pained grimace. "Well then, we'll just have to make sure that Harry doesn't die, won't we?"

Author's Note: I found the thing about a werewolf's reaction to the death of its mate in Delicious Soul by daughterxofxapollo.  
>However, I made up the part about a werewolf's reaction to the death of its cub.<br>Speaking of werewolves, will someone please tell me where I can find information on the bond between a werewolf and its cub? 


	22. Sirius, Harry, and Tunnel Voices

Chapter Twenty-Two: Sirius, Harry, and Tunnel Voices

Harry was walking down a long, narrow tunnel. The tunnel itself was pitch-black, but strangely, Harry had no trouble seeing.  
>As he walked, Harry thought he saw a faint glow in the distance. Curious, he walked toward it.<p>

Sirius sat by Harry's bed, his hand tightly clutching Harry's smaller one.  
>It had been four months since Harry had gone into a coma. The date was October 31, 1995. Halloween.<br>14 years ago on this very day, James and Lily Potter had been murdered, leaving their 15-month-old son, Harry, as the only survivor.

Just 30 minutes prior to his discovery of the bodies, Sirius had been overcome by a feeling of dread so intense that he felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and viciously stomped on.  
>Now, 14 years later, that same awful feeling was back with a vengeance.<br>He knew, he didn't know how he knew it, he just knew that something terrible was going to happen today. And that it would involve Harry.

Sirius glanced down at Harry's unnaturally pale face and immediately dissolved into tears.  
>"Oh God, Harry!" the animagus choked out. "Please, kiddo, you can't do this to me!<br>I've already lost your parents, I can't lose you too! Besides, think of what your death would do to poor Remus!  
>He sees you as his cub! And a werewolf cannot survive the death of his only cub.<br>I mean, if the werewolf in question has more than one cub, he'll just be extremely depressed if one dies.  
>But if he only has one cub, he'll be so depressed that he'll end up committing suicide by the next full moon.<br>Harry, you are Remus's cub. He doesn't have anyone else. If you die, he'll kill himself. And so would I.  
>Don't go, Harry! Please stay! Come back to us, kiddo. Please wake up."<p>

Suddenly, Harry heard Sirius's voice echoing off the walls of the tunnel. His godfather's voice was choked and sounded as if he'd been crying recently.  
>"Harry, you can't do this to me!" the voice said. "I've already lost your parents, I can't lose you too!" Harry frowned. Was that really all he was to Sirius? A link to his parents?<br>The voice continued. "Besides, think of what your death would do to poor Remus!"  
>Harry snorted. Remus would most likely be dancing with joy if Harry died.<br>"He sees you as his cub!" Not bloody likely! "And a werewolf cannot survive the death of his only cub." Yeah, right!  
>"I mean, if the werewolf in question has more than one cub, he'll just bre extremely depressed if one dies.<br>But if he only has one cub, he'll be so depressed that he'll end up committing suicide by the next full moon."  
>Really? Harry hadn't known that. But then again, Snape WAS a horrible teacher.<br>"Harry, you are Remus's cub. He doesn't have anyone else." Oh, really? What about Sirius?  
>"If you die, he'll kill himself." WHAT?<br>"And so would I." He'd better NOT!  
>"Don't go, Harry! Please stay! Come back to us, kiddo! Please wake up!"<p>

Author's Note: Okaay. I just read this really great fic. It's called Padfoot's Return by: lexy1495.  
>Unfortunately, for such a great story, it's only gotten 2 reviews. And it's been on FFNet for over a year!<br>Will you please help me get lexy more reviews for that particular fic?


	23. Eight Months Later

Chapter Twenty-Three: Eight Months Later

It had been eight months since Harry had gone into a coma, and Sirius and Remus were beginning to worry that he would never wake up.  
>The teenager had since been moved to St. Mungo's and Sirius and Remus had gotten special permission from the Healer in charge of Harry's care to stay with him 247.  
>Nothing had happened on Halloween much to Sirius's relief, but he still couldn't shake off the feeling of dread that kept creeping up on him, threatening to overwhelm him.<br>He supposed that the dread would only go away for good when Harry woke up. If Harry ever woke up.

It was now mid-February and Sirius and Remus had just left St. Mungo's and flooed to Number 12 Grimmauld Place to shower and change.  
>Now, they were in the drawing room, preparing to leave.<br>Suddenly, a silver phoenix, Dumbledore's patronus, flashed into the room. The phoenix opened its beak and spoke.  
>"Sirius, Remus, come to St. Mungo's immediately. It's Harry, he's stopped breathing!"<br>Sirius and Remus looked at each other, identical expressions of pure horror on their faces, before screaming "HARRY!" in unison.  
>Quickly, they grabbed their wands and apparated to St. Mungo's.<p>


	24. St Mungo's

Chapter Twenty-Four: St. Mungo's

Sirius and Remus rushed to Harry's room, where there was a full team of Healers surrounding the comatose teen.  
>All of the monitoring spells that had been placed around Harry were flashing bright red.<br>"You can't be in here!" One of the Healers yelled at the two distraught men. "You have to stand outside!"  
>Remus calmly accepted this, but Sirius could not.<p>

"What do you mean? HARRY! Is he alive?"  
>As Remus tried to pull Sirius out of the room, the animagus continued to yell.<br>"He's my godson! You can't kick me out of here! I need to be with him, please, HARRY!"  
>Sirius was frantic. If Harry were to die, Remus wouldn't be the only one commiting suicide. Sirius would too.<br>Finally, Remus managed to pull Sirius out of the room and calm him down enough for him to join the werewolf on a bench and wait for news on Harry's condition.

Soon, a Healer came out of Harry's room, looking very upset. Both Sirius and Remus jumped to their feet immediately.  
>"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, I'm afraid I have bad news about Mr. Potter..." However, the Healer didn't have a chance to finish what she was saying.<br>Severus Snape came barreling down the hall, robes billowing in the way that had terrified first year Hogwarts students for years, and barged into Harry's room.  
>Sirius and Remus quickly followed him. The Healers were trying to get Snape out of the room.<p>

"Sir, you can't be in here right now, you have to leave..."  
>"Is he dead?" Snape asked.<br>"Sir, I cannot tell you..."  
>"Answer his question!" Sirius barked, desperate to know the answer.<p>

The Healer sighed. "Not yet, but he only has a little time left. There's nothing we can do."  
>Sirius fell to the floor. He couldn't believe what he were hearing.<br>"Good." Snape said.  
>That was enough for Remus.<p>

"HOW DARE YOU!"  
>The werewolf was about to punch the man who dared insult his cub, but before he could, Snape pulled out a vial of bright golden liquid and walked over to Harry's bed.<br>Remus wanted to run over there and protect Harry from this Death Eater, but two Healers held him back.  
>Snape poured the vial down Harry's throat and there were a couple of seconds of complete silence in the room before the monitoring charms stopped flashing red.<br>Harry began to breathe again and Remus nearly collapsed to the floor in relief.

The Healer who went to check on Harry's condition spoke. "It's alright. He's not even comatose anymore, he's only sleeping. Hopefully, he'll wake up in a few hours."  
>There was cheering in the room and Snape smirked briefly, before making his way out of the room, as if he couldn't stand being around happy people.<br>Now that Harry was breathing again and would likely wake up soon, Sirius and Remus allowed themselves to be ushered from the room.

Author's Note: Just so you know, the bright golden liquid in Snape's vial was Phoenix tears, courtesy of Fawkes.  
> <p>


	25. The Awakening

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Awakening

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he fumbled for his glasses before sliding them on and looking around. He was in a hospital room that was littered with candy and flowers. Harry wasn't surprised to find a Hogwarts toilet seat among his many gifts.  
>A second later, the door opened and a Healer entered.<br>She began to poke and prod at Harry's monitoring charms.  
>Harry was so quiet and still that it took the Healer a few seconds to realize that he was awake.<p>

"Mr. Potter!" she exclaimed. "You're awake, that's wonderful! Are you uncomfortable in any way? Is there something I can get you?"  
>Harry nodded weakly. "A glass of water would be great." he croaked. His throat was so dry that it hurt to talk.<br>The Healer conjured a glass of water and handed it to Harry, who gulped it down quickly and handed back to the Healer.  
>The Healer smiled at Harry. "You gave us quite a scare, young man. We didn't think you were going to make it."<br>"How long?" Harry asked.  
>The Healer sighed. "You've been in a coma for the last eight months, dear. I believe you had your Godfather and Mr. Lupin permanently stationed at your bedside.<br>They're in the waiting room now. Should I get them?"  
>Harry nodded and the Healer left the room.<p>

A few minutes later, Harry heard a crash and glass shattering, before there was a panicked cry and pounding footsteps filled the hall. Then, Sirius burst through the doorway, looking around wildly.  
>There were dark circles under his eyes and his too-pale face bore a look of panic.<br>Happiness exploded inside Harry like a firework. "Sirius!" he shouted.  
>That was all it took.<p>

Sirius burst into tears and was immediately at Harry's side, hugging the boy tightly and weeping into his hair.  
>Harry hugged him back and nestled into his Godfather's embrace.<br>"You're awake, you're alive." Sirius whispered through his tears. He grabbed the sides of Harry's face and looked searchingly into the boy's eyes.  
>"I love you so much, Harry. You're like a son to me, do you understand?"<br>Harry looked at Sirius, acknowledging the sincerity behind that statement with a small amount of surprise, then nodded. "I...I love you too," he said awkwardly.  
>Sirius smiled and burst out in a new fit of sobs.<p>

The animagus had just pulled his godson into another tight hug when the door burst open again.  
>Both heads whipped toward the door to find an stunned and out of breath Remus.<br>"Moony, he's awake!" Sirius sniffled happily, waving the werewolf over.

Remus walked over slowly, still stunned. "Hi Remus." Harry said, tiredly smiling at the werewolf. "Harry?" Remus whispered, cautiously touching the boy's cheek.  
>When he felt that Harry was indeed solid and real, the werewolf jumped into the hug, crying with relief.<p>

"So when I get out of here, I'm... " Harry trailed off.  
>"You are never going back to the Dursleys again, if that's what you're thinking about, Harry." Remus almost growled.<br>Sirius nodded firmly. "You're coming home with me."  
>Harry was confused. "But, Remus, you said..."<p>

Sirius glared at Remus. "Yes, Remus, what DID you say?"  
>Remus sighed. "Sirius, you remember when I told you that I had lost my temper and slapped Harry?"<br>Sirius nodded in confusion.  
>Remus grimaced. "Well, I might have also told Harry that..." Remus dropped his gaze and mumbled "." Sirius was furious. "Let me get this straight. You not only slapped my godson, but also told him, and I quote, that he could go back to the Dursleys for all you cared?"<br>Remus nodded miserably.

Sirius jumped to his feet and started pacing the floor, clenching and unclenching his fists.  
>"That's it, Moony!" the animagus growled. "You and Harry are going to have a private talk right now."<br>Harry's head shot up. "What!" he yelped in horror.  
>Remus nodded in agreement. "Sirius, I can't believe you're doing this..." he complained.<br>Sirius waved his protests aside. "Sorry, Harry, Moony. You two need to talk. No buts." Sirius folded his arms across his chest and glared at the two, daring them to challenge his decision.  
>Harry and Remus sighed in defeat and nodded reluctantly. Sirius beamed. "I'll be waiting outside in the hall." Then he skipped out of the room and closed the door behind him.<p>

Harry immediately dropped his gaze to his bedcovers.  
>Remus took a deep breath. "Harry..."<br>Harry didn't say anything. He just stared at his bedcovers, absentmindedly chewing on his bottom lip.  
>"Harry..." Remus tried again.<br>Harry still didn't answer.  
>Remus lost his temper. "Harry James Potter! You look at me right now!" the werewolf yelled.<br>Harry quickly looked up at him, flinching backward in terror.  
>Remus was horrified. He was just trying to get Harry to look at him, not scare him half to death.<br>"Harry, I'm sorry." the werewolf said gently. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I lost control."  
>Harry's face burned with embarrassment. "It's okay," he muttered under his breath.<br>Nevertheless, Remus heard him and smiled.

"Harry," the werewolf began.  
>Harry looked at Remus nervously.<br>Remus sighed and muttered, "Padfoot, I am going to kill you for this."

"Harry, I'm sorry." Remus said. "That day in the Hospital Wing...look, Harry. You have to understand that there was a full moon the night before. You know how I am the day after a full moon."

Harry nodded. "You're cranky." Remus snorted and continued. "Anyway, that day, I was even more cranky than usual. Moony didn't react well to the Wolfsbane potion...probably because he was worried about you."

Harry was amazed. "Moony was worried...about me?" he asked in shock.  
>Remus laughed lightly. "Harry, of course Moony was worried about you. You're his cub."<br>Now, Harry was even more confused. "Cub?"  
>Remus sighed. "Yes, Harry. Cub. Cubs are what a werewolf's children are called."<br>Harry frowned. "But I'm not your..." he trailed off.  
>Remus took a deep breath. "Apparently, Harry, it doesn't matter to Moony whether or not I'm your father.<br>Prongs was a member of Moony's original pack, which is now made up of only Moony and Padfoot. Since you are the son of Prongs, one of Moony's original pack, that makes you Moony's cub."  
>Harry nodded in understanding.<p>

"Anyway," Remus continued. "The Wolfsbane didn't work and Moony nearly tore himself apart that night.  
>The only reason I wasn't still in bed and unconscious when you woke up was because Madam Pomfrey was already at Grimmauld Place with a full chest of healing potions when the sun rose."<br>Harry grimaced. "Lucky you."  
>Remus nodded. "And when I slapped you and said all those horrible things to you...well, I didn't mean any of that."<br>"You didn't?" Harry asked, hardly daring to hope.  
>Remus shook his head. "No, Harry. I didn't. I was just stressed out after the full moon and all that worrying about you."<br>Harry flushed. "Sorry."  
>Remus smiled at the boy. "It's okay"<br>Harry sighed in relief. "Remus?"  
>"Yes, Harry?" the werewolf answered.<br>"Does that mean you don't hate me?" Harry asked.  
>"No, Harry." Remus answered. "I don't hate you."<br>Harry smiled. "I love you, Remus!"  
>Remus hugged Harry. "I love you too, Cub."<br>Suddenly, Harry gasped. "Oh, and Remus?"  
>"Yes, Cub?" Remus asked.<br>"I've decided that...yes, I want to live with Sirius."  
>Remus smiled happily. "Thank you, Cub."<br>"You're welcome Remus." Harry answered.

The door opened slightly and Sirius poked his head inside before shuddering in mock-disgust as he caught sight of Remus and Harry.  
>"Eurgh!" the animagus groaned in apparent revulsion. "Do you two have to be so mushy?"<br>Remus threw one of Harry's pillows at Sirius. "Stop it, Padfoot!" the werewolf warned. "You know this is your fault!"  
>"Sirius tried to look innocent. "Who, me?" the animagus teased, playing dumb.<br>Remus rolled his eyes. "Yes you, Mutt."  
>Harry laughed and they immediately turned to face him.<br>"Oh, you think this is funny, do you?" Sirius growled playfully.  
>Harry nodded. "Yes."<br>Sirius frowned and narrowed his eyes.  
>"Mr. Padfoot would like to say that Mr. Prongslet is treading on dangerous territory."<br>"Mr. Moony agrees with Mr. Padfoot and wonders if Mr. Prongslet knows what he's getting himself into.  
>"Mr. Padfoot says, "Who cares?" and suggests we give Mr. Prongslet the traditional Marauder treatment as punishment for causing us so much worry."<br>"Mr. Moony thinks that is a splendid idea."  
>"Alright then, on the count of three."<br>"One."  
>"Two."<br>"Three."  
>And with that, the two Marauders began viciously tickling the poor boy in the bed.<br>"Ha ha! Stop it!" Harry giggled. Of course, the two Marauders didn't stop, but Harry didn't mind.  
>What had started out as the worst summer was now the best day of Harry's life.<p>

THE END

Author's Note: Well, that's the end of Harry Potter and the Worst Summer. Hopefully now that Christmas Vacation starts Monday, I can work on A Werewolf's Cub and Moony and Furball.  
>I really hope you liked this story. Please review.<p>

P.S. And to Lone-Angel-1992, I hope you liked how this story turned out.

P.P.S. And in case anyone's still wondering about Sirius's letter to Harry, he was drunk when he wrote it.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
